


Princesses' Prerogative

by wistfulmemory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfulmemory/pseuds/wistfulmemory
Summary: There's no one better to save the kingdoms than the kingdoms' princesses.





	Princesses' Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a writing challenge of creating a cohesive story by combining a 100-word drabble, a two-sentence story, and a six-word story.

The countries of Alonto and Melnorin had been at war for as long as anyone could remember, but when the forces of the Elinru started conquering their lands, the countries’ princesses knew they had to work together to defeat the greater evil. When their own soldiers refused to help in their efforts, the princesses turned to their fellow women to fight against the enemy. While the confusion caused by the women’s tricks and sabotage helped some, Elinru’s army kept drawing closer to the countries’ main strongholds. The princesses were at a loss for what to do next in this fight.

Using clever disguises, the princesses snuck their way into the Elinrus’ camp. As the princess of Melnorin drew back her blade to strike the killing blow on Elinrus’ sleeping general, her attack was suddenly halted by the betrayal of Alonto.

Misunderstandings. Double-crossing. Princesses’ victory. Historic peace.


End file.
